1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly relates to technology for using interactive applications while on-line and off-line on mobile devices.
2. Related Art
A variety of mobile devices (such as personal data assistants, or PDAs) exist. Such mobile devices include ones based on the Palm operating environment and the Windows CE operating environment.
A variety of software applications for those mobile devices also exist.
What does not exist prior to the invention are software applications for enabling web content (as well as other objects) to be loaded on mobile devices, and for users of mobile devices to operate with such web content on their mobile devices in an interactive manner while in an off-line mode.
Briefly stated, the invention includes systems, methods, computer program products, and combinations and sub-combinations thereof for enabling web content (as well as other objects) to be loaded on mobile devices (as well as other types of devices), and for users of mobile devices to operate with such web content on their mobile devices in an interactive manner while in an off-line mode.
These and additional features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings in which like reference characters generally identify corresponding elements throughout.